Moment of Privacy
by KenjiMania
Summary: Taking place during 'The Path Not Taken' which was the story of issue 275 of Uncanny X-Men, the final story arc that Jim Lee drew which ended with issue 277. It features my all-time favorite X-Babe Psylocke. M-rated and primarily because of the nudity.


**X-Men**

**Moment of Privacy**

**A Betsy Braddock Story**

**Introduction:** I've wanted to do something like this for a long while now and have finally gotten the chance to do so. I've always been a Psylocke fan. I've decided to write a oneshot featuring her. As a sidebar, this takes place during 'The Path Not Taken' from the story arc that introduced the Skrulls in Uncanny X-Men 274-277.

As a sidebar, if you want to read the explicit version of this story, which I'm planning on working on eventually, please checkout my Deviantart page, I feel it's safer to put it on there than on FanFiction. Look up KenjiMania. I don't think anyone would regret it. I'll keep everyone posted about when it comes out.

The palace assistant finished showing Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, also codenamed Psylocke, the apartment she would use during her stay with the Shii'ar. The woman simply nodded her head as the assistant left the room with the door closing behind him.

Waiting a brief moment, Betsy walked over and hit the button that would lock the door, turning she scanned the room, spacious and luxurious, though she wasn't quite to enamored with the décor at first, she realized how comforting and relaxing it was. She reached up with one hand and removed her hair tie and let her dark hair loose.

Betsy then reached up and unzipped her collar of the yellow and blue X-Men she wore all the way to the top of her breasts. Removing her gloves her white gloves, she walked over and looked at the tea kettle and tray it rested on with several cups. Betsy continued to examine the room before walking towards the bedroom on the left, the bed was a king size and had several pillows and what looked to be a wooden headrest.

Betsy reach down with her bare hands and touched the fabric and felt how soft it was against her skin. Tossing her gloves onto the bed, she sat down and removed her boots, exposing her bare feet to the soft carpet. Leaving them at the edge of the bed, she wandered over to the open windows and studied the city in front of her. The sun was starting to slowly set, for her, this was the first experience off Earth and something unqiue. It was different and she didn't quite know what to expect or what was coming. While she accepted the invite to Liliandra's party that was beginning within the hour, and while she excepted the offer, she opted to arrive later and decided to spend time alone.

"I should have gotten ready by now, but I just felt better being alone." Betsy said aloud.

After staring outside for a few more moments, she reached to her right and swung the curtains so that the outside world wouldn't see what she was about to do. She felt herself move the curtain harder than expected, but as she knew, it was because of how tense she felt as if she was still in combat, which explained why she needed to meditate before being with the team again. She felt different being around Charles Xavier and some of the people that he was with.

"Something feels off." Betsy whispered to herself as wandered towards the closet and slid open the doors revealing the many dresses that were left for her. Neither seemed to be of interest or fit how she wanted to look for the part, turning around she saw the large mirror that adorned the wall. Deciding she would worry about what dress to wear later, she stripped off her suit revealing to only the furniture and various items and trinkets in the room and to her own reflection that she wore nothing underneath.

Betsy sighed in relief at removing the tight fitting suit, she tossed it onto a desk chair in the far corner of the open bedroom and walked around a bit, feeling free and uninhibited for a change.

She wandered over to the room that was given to her for the night, it was designed specifically with plenty of space for her to practice her martial arts and meditate as well. Wandering to the stand that held a tea pot and several pads, which most likely were for reading, she studied everything closely and examined the tea pot. And noticed the three small cups on the tray.

Betsy decided that she'd have a cup of tea later noting the small kitchette that she could use. Turning on her bare feet, she walked over to the bathroom, pressing a button on the side panel on the left, the door swished open and she was greeted with a massive bathroom.

As she walked in, she was awe of the layout and design. The sink and counter was crystal clear with a mirror right above, it had a small basket of what looked to be makeup, various soaps and gels and shampoo. Next to the basket was a small box with a note on top, she decided to hold off on opening it for now until she was ready to wash up. Instead, Betsy slid her right hand on top of the crystal clear counter and felt the coolness against her skin.

Looking in front of her was four marble shelves that held all of the towels, from bath, to hand, to wash cloths. Looking to her left, she saw the toilet in the corner, a wall separated it from the massive shower stall that had a glass wall and what looked to be a marble tiled floor. No door or curtains separated it from the rest of the room or gave the user a chance to hide themselves from view. Inside was a three rails at about waist level and a bench was on the wall on the right. A small rack in the far corner next to the bench housed several bottles for washing.

_Interesting design._ Betsy thought as she trained her eyes towards what she really wanted to use the most, the tub.

A four feet gap of marble flooring separated it from the shower stall, which had a glass wall towards the bathtub. Betsy let a small smile form at the site. Padding over, she rested on one knee and without hesitation reached over and flipped the knobs for water to come out of the faucet. Betsy quickly used her left hand to feel the water and didn't have to wait long for it to be at the scorching hot level she wanted. She stood up and stretched getting ready to jump inside as soon as the tub was full.

Closing her eyes, she finally felt the much needed sense of relief that she could relax and enjoy things for a change. As she finished stretching, she walked over and looked through the basket and pulled out a bottle of bath wash. Opening the bottle, she smelled the scent that came out and felt goosebumps form at how delightful the scent was, walking into the shower stall she placed it on the bench before turning the knobs to activate the shower stepping back, she reached over and felt the incredibly hot water and was pleased at how quickly the water became hot.

_Another perk I would assume._ Betsy thought.

Walking back to the tub, she waited another moment before twisting the knobs and lowering the amount of water that came out, she flipped a few switches to allow for the water to drain, but not completely. Steam reached up into the air and filled the room and she felt her body sweat.

Betsy turned and decided to open the box that was next to the basket. Taking the note that was on top of the box, she flipped open and noticed very beautiful penmenship and was somewhat surprised by what she read.

**Psylocke,**

**As another gift for helping in defeating Deathbird and her forces. I present to you a very special, shall I say, device that I believe you will enjoy using during your time inside the bathroom of your apartment and in your bedroom as well.**

**Liliandra**

Betsy folded the note and developed a look of curiosity, placing the piece of paper on the counter, she reached with both hands and flipped open the box. Inside was what looked to be a small device that had several cords and what looked to be a long curved shaft or stick of sorts. Betsy's eyes went wide for a moment and was about to reach in, when the device turned on and lifted itself up.

"Bloody hell…" Betsy said in surprise at the device coming to life, it's green eyes stared back at her, it's antenna stuck into the air and a pair of small arms folded out from the sides each with five fingers.

"Hello, Psylocke of the X-Men." The device said in a pleasant male voice, it floated in the air and Betsy immediately realized what it was. "I am a pleasure device, designed to please you in anyway and everyway that you desire."

Betsy was taken slightly aback by this development, she was surprised by this gift, but then immediately understood as to why Ororo Monroe was trying to stop her and let her know of the special gift she'd have in her bathroom. She didn't realize it would be a pleasure device.

"How may I please you this evening?" The device asked.

Betsy paused for a moment before a devilish smirk and sexy look formed on her face. Reaching up, she gently ran her left hand over the device while resting her palm on the counter, eventually she reached down and stroked the long and hard shaft feeling that it had everything she would need tonight.

"I need to shower before my bath." Betsy answered pulling away and walking into the room. "I'll let you know when I'll need you."

"As you wish milady." The device responded as it positioned itself outside the shower stall.

Betsy shook her head and walked inside, feeling the intense hotness of the water splash against her bare skin. Betsy let out a loud sigh of relief as she did a 180 turn and let the water cascade down her dark hair. As she let herself become soaked, she opened her eyes and turned to reach for a bottle of shampoo that was on the rack. Betsy looked at it and opened it, smelling the scent, and thinking of strawberries and cherries.

Squeezing the bottle, she poured out a good amount and placed the bottle back on the rack. Upon doing so, she squeezed her hands together and then ran her hands through her hair and lathered up her dark hair. As she began to wash her hair, she realized that the uneasiness of this journey was creeping up for her again.

She thought of that strange feeling she received whenever she was around Xavier. As if something wasn't quite right. She felt like he was hiding something behind that joyous smile and celebratory mood after their victory over Deathbird and her forces. She still felt on edge and ready for something else to happen.

As Betsy washed the shampoo out of her hair, she turned and reached for the bottle of body wash and started to squeeze out a large amount into her left hand. Working the lather into a foam she started to wash her body, focusing on her breasts, belly and most intimate part of her body thoroughly.

"Do you require assistance milady?" The pleasure device asked. Betsy turned and eyed the floating machine for a bit before nodding her head.

The device floated into the shower stall and used it's many dangling arms to grab the bottle that Betsy handed to it and watched as several circular like pads formed from several of the arms. Betsy watched as the device worked a good lather.

"Please turn."

Betsy nodded and turned around so the device could clean her backside, for the next several moments, she became lost and forgot about all the troubles she concerned herself with. As she felt the device finish with washing her backside, paying attention to her firm ass she quickly realized how she hadn't felt true pleasure in a long while.

Turning on her heels she smirked at the device as it floated in front of her waiting for a another command.

With a perverse look on her face Betsy reached up with a hand gently stroked some of the devices arms.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Betsy said with a husky voice.

Almost twenty minutes later, Betsy had shut the water off and slowly walked over to the glass divider on her left. She felt weak on her legs and all across her body, the tingling sensation of pure, unadulterated pleasure coursed through her soaking wet body.

Gripping the glass edge with her right hand and pressing her left hand against the divider and leaving a long streak as she slid to the floor and rested on her knees. The droplets of water cascading from some loose strands of her dark hair and coursing down her breasts and off her diamond hard nipples.

_Unbelivable._ She thought.

Betsy gasped as she turned her head and stared at the device that was now floating two feet above the wet shower floor. She smiled as mouthed a 'thank you' to the device. The device responded to her kindly as she slowly stood up.

"After the party and when I'm lying in bed, we'll finish what we started." Betsy told the pleasure device.

"As you wish, milady." It sounded like it was looking forward to later.

Betsy stood up and then walked out, grabbing two towels, a large one and a smaller one for later. As she walked over to the still steaming bathtub and the sound of the water flowing out of the large faucet, she had looked forward to a nice, long soak for quite awhile.

Betsy slipped her feet inside and the sensation of the hot water coursed through pores and eased her tense muscles. As she sat inside, she moaned with delight as her body felt instantly relaxed in the water. Betsy rested her head and neck against the large headrest and shut her eyes.

Thinking about nothing the luxury of the apartment and the massive bathroom she was in and the pleasure device given to her by Liliandra. Betsy knew nothing could be any better than this. Though she wished she could share this experience with someone else. Betsy sighed as she thought of one the few X-Men she didn't interact with as much.

Warren Worthington III. One the five original members who was currently working with a different part of the X-Team. She made a mental note to spend more time getting to know him when she got back from her outer space journey.

As Betsy began to escape more into this bathtub experience, she felt that sense of uneasiness and edge that she hoped would go away while spending time her luxury apartment. That feeling of dread came back, she couldn't quite sense what it was with Xavier or the other people around him, but something felt off.

It's not that she didn't trust her feloow teammates, but she had very few encounters with Xavier over the last few years with the X-Men, so she wasn't quite sure hat to make of him. Though she was told he was a great man, something about him felt off.

As she felt the heat of the water and steam surround her, she instantly thought of what the pleasure device given by Liliandra could do to her. She smile softly at the perverse thoughts, but she rarely - if ever – relaxed as often as she should have. After awhile, she thought about how amazing her body felt after her long relaxing and pleasure filled shower.

An hour had passed and Betsy finally felt relaxed and at ease. Shutting the water off, she looked around and saw how steamy the bathroom was and the fogged up mirrors. Getting up she reached over picked up her bath towel and dried herself slowly. Looking over to the pleasure device which had floated over to the counter after being used again almost 45 minutes ago, she worried for a brief second if it might not have enough juice left for later tonight.

As if one cue the device looked at her and scooted forward before Betsy rose one hand as she held the large towel in the other hand.

"Anything else milady?"

"No," Betsy shook her head as she felt her soaking wet hair pressed against her neck and shoulders. "Later tonight when I'm lying in bed. I'm going to meditate for a bit before dressing and heading for the party."

The device looked to have nodded in response before sitting down on the counter. Betsy dropped the towel and turned around and unplugged the tub watching the water drain slowly. Picking up the smaller towel, she gently dried her dark hair, heading towards the door, she placed the towel over her right shoulder and started to gently dry one side of her head. Her still damp hair now draped over her left shoulder.

_Finally I can meditate without interruption._ Betsy thought as she reached over with her left hand and hit the switch watching the door swish open and she was the light of the bathroom illuminate the room in front of her. She eyed the circular design pattern on the floor as her meditation spot.

As Betsy prepared to walk out with the steam spreading outside into the living area, lost in her thoughts again, she had no clue as to the shadowy figure on the other side of the wall on her right preparing a small charge to capture her.

To be continued in Uncanny X-Men #276 & #277…..

**End Notes:** There you go. Another guilty pleasure story by me. Hope everyone who reads enjoyed it. If the reception is positive or there's lots of favorites and so forth. I might do a second chapter where she meditates again and decides that her want and desire for Warren is too great to ignore.

Again, the explicit version of the story will eventually be released on my DeviantArt page as an exclusive. So check my profile page for updates and a potential release.

Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
